


New Kid

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: It’s Bailey Shepherd’s first day at Station 19. What happens next will surprise you.Written for Day 7 of Station 19 Week: Afterburn to Future Fic/Fluff





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 30 years after S19 canon. 
> 
> There’s basically no plot to this but it was fun to write. 
> 
> And by badically no plot, I mean there’s really no plot. 
> 
> But it was fun to write. 
> 
> Legit just for shits and giggles. 
> 
> Lmfao. 
> 
> Also, Yesenia is pronounced Juh-Sen-Yah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bailey Shepherd felt very small. He was sure it was intentional, given that it was his first day on the job. But he felt very small. 

The woman standing in front of him was shorter than him by more than half a foot, but at 6’2, most people were shorter than Bailey. And Bailey wasn’t scrawny either. Seven years in the military had given him a solid foundation build some muscle. Which was why it was weird that he felt very small in this moment, his very first line up. 

The woman, Lt. Ripley-Hughes, stared at him. She looked his uniform up and down. 

Bailey was thankful that he had checked himself in the mirror multiple times before he left the house. 

“Not bad, New Kid,” the Lieutenant said. 

“I’m not a kid,” Bailey heard himself saying, and he’s then he instantly reprimanded himself for his lack of filter. 

A handful of snickers arose from his fellow team members and Bailey felt his face go hot. 

“New Kid has balls,” Lt. Hughes-Ripley said. “Interesting,” She smirked at him. “Gibson!” She called out. 

“Ma’am?” Gibson said, his back straightening. 

“Show the New-Not-So-Kid how to shine the truck,” the Lt. responded. 

Bailey wasn’t off to the best start. Not even ten minutes into his first ever shift, and he was already subject to hazing for his mouth. 

“Yes ma’am,” Gibson said easily. Bailey could tell by the tone that he was holding back laughter. 

“You’re dismissed,” Lt. Hughes-Ripley said to the group. 

Everyone scattered, leaving Gibson and Bailey in the garage. 

“Don’t worry about Keegan,” Gibson said. He grabbed a rag and a bucket from the supply closet. “She’s a hard ass, but you’ll be fine if you don’t get on her bad side.” 

Bailey followed Gibson to where the faucet was. “I’m pretty sure I’m already on her bad side,” Bailey said with a laugh. 

“Nah, Key just likes to haze people,” Gibson replied. “You’re not on her bad side until you disrespect her. Seriously, just treat her like you would treat any other figure in charge, and you’re golden.” 

“Thanks, Gibson, I appreciate it,” Bailey said honestly. He placed his towel in the bucket. 

“Call me Everett,” Gibson said. “Gibson’s my dad.” 

“Okay, Everett,” Bailey said with a smile. “So, how do you know so much about Keegan.” 

“Well, one,” Everett said. “Don’t call her Keegan or you will get in her bad side. And two, we’re cousins, I’ve known her for fifteen years.” 

“Wait,” Bailey said, suddenly perplexed. “How are you cousins if you only known her for fifteen years?” 

Everett chuckled. “I mean, we’re not actually cousins. That part’s mostly semantics. Our parents are just close friends. But my mom and dad adopted me and my sister from foster care when I was twelve, which is why I’ve only known Keegan for fifteen years. She was nine when we first met.”

“She’s only twenty-four?” Bailey said, incredulous. “When I read up on 19, it said that she’d been lieutenant for two years.” 

Gibson grinned. “She’s the youngest lieutenant in the history of Seattle’s fire department, and she had to work her ass off to prove it wasn’t favoritism since her dad was the Chief and one of her mom’s close friends is currently the Chief. The lieutenant’s exam is 350 questions. Keegan didn’t miss a single one. Her peer reviews were perfect. Her rescue and recovery records were the second highest department-wide. It would’ve been ridiculous not to promote her. I won’t be surprised if she’s gunning to be the youngest captain here. Although she might end up with some competition for that role.” 

“Who?” Bailey asked, eager to get the gossip as to what was what. Workplace gossip had its place and time, and information was good to have. 

“Station 19 is a legacy station, through and through. We’ve had the best record in the district for m 37 years running with no signs of stopping. And, there’s three people here who are second generation station 19 team members. I’m one, Keegan is second generation, and then there’s Yesenia Herrera-Tanner. She’s the one giving Key a run for her money. She got promoted six months after Keegan did. Yesenia has the best stats in the district, and she’s damned good. So we’ll see who gets a spot whenever a Captain position opens up.”

The door to the bay opened. 

“Hey Mt. Everest,” a woman’s voice said, and Bailey was positive that she wasn’t in line up this morning. 

“Speak of the devil,” Bailey said with a laugh. “And my name is Everett.” 

“I’m going to take that a compliment,” the woman said with a laugh. She gestured to Bailey. “This the new kid?” 

“Yup,” Everett replied. 

She glanced at him as he watched the side of the truck. “What’d he do to piss Keegan off?” She asked. 

Everett just laughed. “Shepherd, this is Yesenia Herrera-Tanner, second youngest person to be promoted to lieutenant and one of my best friends.”

Bailey waved. 

“Welcome to 19, New Kid,” Yesenia said. 

“I’m not a kid,” Bailey heard himself saying again. He should probably invest in some duct tape so that he could tape his mouth shut. 

“Oooo, New Kid has balls,” Yesenia said. 

“You and Keegan are like one hive mind,” Everett said. “It’s freaky. Anyway, I was just explaining some of the legacy of 19 to Shepherd here.”

“Well, if you can’t tell by my last name, my mom’s the Fire Chief. My tia, Maya Bishop, is our Battalion Chief. Mt. Everest’s dad, Gibson, is also a Battalion Chief, but for the other side of town. Keegan’s dad retired from Chief fifteen years ago, and Keegan’s mom, Hughes, is currently Captain at Station 7. Oh, and my dad’s a deputy police Chief, but that doesn’t matter unless you like, get arrested or something. Did I miss anyone?”

“Our Uncle Montgomery retired from Battalion Chief last year,” Everett added. “And with luck, his son Max will join us next year. Like I said, we’re mostly legacy kids ‘round here, but that doesn’t mean we don’t work our asses off. We’ve just also been doing this since we were in diapers.”

“Too bad DJ isn’t going to join us,” Yesenia said with a sigh. “That would be awesome.”

“He’s going to be making double what we are after he finishes his internship,” Everett said. “I honestly don’t blame him for deciding to become Dr. Miller. Plus, we can always go and bother him. He’s literally three blocks away.”

“Now you’re talking my legacy,” Bailey piped up. “My mom, my dad, my stepdad, my aunts, my sisters, and like three of my cousins are all doctors. I don’t think my mom is disappointed that I’m a firefighter, but it’s almost like, ‘You can do so much more, Bailey. You’re brilliant.’ She’s proud though, and I’m a more active guy anyway. I don’t think I could deal with being cooped up in a hospital.” 

“You can say that again,” Yesenia said with a sigh. “The doctor’s say I can be back in two weeks if my ribs feel better.” 

“Nice,” Gibson said. 

The klaxons sounded and Bailey nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Your first call!” Everett yelled. 

“Good luck, New Kid,” Yesenia said with a grin. 

A shot of adrenaline went through Bailey as he stood, rushing to grab his gear. 

“Let’s go New Kid,” Keegan said as she ran toward the vehicle. 

Bailey grinned. Legacy station or not, he knew he was going to like it here.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I wrote this in like half an hour and it’s kinda bad, but we love it anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> The kids and my quick backstory for them.  
> Vic and Ripley moved in together a year after they first got together. Shortly after that, Vic found out she was pregnant, and they had James. Vic and Ripley got married and had Keegan. James is named after Ripley’s late father. He currently loves in New York City, where he works for NYFD. Keegan’s name means ‘fire’ and she works for SFD. 
> 
> Jack started attending a support group for former foster youth. There, he met a woman, who was a police officer for SFD. They got married, and they decided to do foster care. They adopted Everett and his younger sister Eliana. Everett works for SFD, and Eliana graduated with a master’s degree in social work. 
> 
> Andy and Ryan eventually get their shit together, and they get married roughly around the time that Ripley and Vic do. They decided to have one child, which is Yesenia Elizabeth. Yesenia and Keegan are exactly three months apart. (Keegan is older.) Yesenia is also a lieutenant at SFD. 
> 
> Dean’s days of one night stands finally caught up to him, and it ended in an unplanned pregnancy. Dean stepped into the role of parenting, determined not to make his parent’s mistake. His son DJ (which stands for David James, thank you very much) is currently interning at Grey Sloan with the goal of doing trauma surgery. 
> 
> Travis ended up marrying Graham. It was during a quick ceremony at the courthouse, where both of them wore jeans and t-shirts. (Their wedding was all about compromise.) They adopted Max after they learned of a child orphaned by a fire that took the lives of his parents and family. Max just graduated EMT school and he hopes to enter the fire academy within the next cycle. 
> 
> Maya married the woman of her dreams, and she is living her best life as a DINK. (Dual income, no kids.) She spoils the everloving shit out of her nieces and nephews though, and they also know that she’s someone they can turn to for things they don’t feel like they can talk to their parents about. 
> 
> Sullivan remained unmarried, but he adopted several dogs who keep him company. He’s less of a hardass than he once was. And he and Lucas retired at the same time.


End file.
